Marbus
Marbus, (マルバス重鬼卿;Marbus Jyu Ki Kyoh) Greater Fiend of Hell and one of the Five Greater Fiend Lords of Vigoor is seen in Ninja Gaiden, and returns in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. Story Ninja Gaiden Marbus is the Greater Fiend of the Underworld, and one of the Five Greater Fiends of the Holy Vigoorian Empire. He is the Greater Fiend who guards the Holy Vigoor Emperor, the mastermind behind the theft of the Dark Dragon Blade. As a Greater Fiend, he possesses the power of resurrection, allowing him to call slain Fiends back from the abyss of the Netherworld. He throws everything he has at the young Dragon Ninja, and when all else fails, he challenges him personally. Despite the fact that he was a Greater Fiend, he was still defeated. Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Marbus returns from the depths of Hell, having lost a horn in his last fight with Ryu, he has taken over Manhattan to seek revenge because Ryu had defeated him. But his reign is short lived when the Fiend Hunter, Rachel appears and challenges him to a mortal combat. Marbus is defeated, his other horn cut off by Rachel's Inferno Hammer, and is sent back into Hell. Later he finds Ryu Hayabusa, who entered the Underworld to destroy the Archfiend Vazdah. He challenges Ryu again to settle the score, but is defeated permanently. As he cries out in pain, he falls to the ground, his face and body solidifying and crumbling. Abilities: *'Flight': Marbus spends most of the time flying in battle. *'Energy Blasts': Marbus is able to shoot with Dark Energy at Ryu. *'Charge Moves': Marbus has several Charge Moves he uses to get to the ground in a painful way if anyone comes in contact with him. While charging one of these moves, he absorbs all the essence around him. *'Shadow Fiend Summon': He is able to summon shadow fiends at will. Quotes * "My servants, rise from the Underworld, and take care of this puny insect once and for all!" - Marbus talking to Hydracubus (Nicchae in NGB) about finishing off Ryu in Ninja Gaiden. *"Are you searching for the Dragon Ninja as well? Somehow, I suspect we have different reasons for seeking him out." Marbus talking to Rachel about finding Ryu in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. *"Dragon Ninja, I never thought you would enter this place of your own free will! I will not let this perfect opportunity at revenge slip through my fingers!" - Marbus moments before his permanent defeat at the hands of Ryu in Hell. (Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2) *"Ha! You believe that you, a fragile little doll can take on a Greater Fiend? Hmmm...very well. Show me what you can do!" - Also talking to Rachel right before their fight in Sigma 2. Trivia * Marbus' Japanese voice actor, Yukitoshi Hori, is the brother of Ryu Hayabusa's voice actor Hideyuki Hori * He is one of the Five Greater Fiends of the Holy Vigoorian Empire along with Doku, Ishtaros, Nicchae, and Alma. * As the Greater Fiend of the Underworld, he possesses the power of resurrection as seen by his resurrection of Hydracubus. * He rules over the feared Fiend Realm and is the personal protector of Vigoor. * He also rules over his own tribe of fiends. * He is one of the bosses who have been added in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 and were not in Ninja Gaiden II. * His look and voice have changed significantly in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. * Marbus reappears in Ninja Gaiden 3 as a boss for some Ninja Trials from the Mentor Difficulty and above. Here, as usual, he's accompanied by his Flare Shadow Fiends. * In Razor's Edge, he appears as a boss for the Test of Valor in Day 4. Gallery Enemy_Boss_Marbus_133.jpg|NG1: Marbus NG2_Art_Boss_Marbus.jpg|NG2-S: Marbus artwork Marbus_A_mbs_001.jpg|NG2-S: Marbus screenshot NG2_Render_Boss_Marbus.jpg|NG2-S: Marbus render Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Boss Battles Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Vigoorian characters Category:Deceased Category:Warlords